


"The Man" GMV

by Pegasus143



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Metafiction, Satire, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: A Detroit: Become Human GMV using "The Man" by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	"The Man" GMV

**Author's Note:**

> Spent way too long making this, but I thought it was important. When watching the music video for Taylor Swift’s “The Man”, I noticed there were a lot of scene similarities between that video and DBH. However, there’s a ton of great scenes in the game as well – things that we don’t focus on nearly as much in the fandom as you’d think. So, yes, this is a fandom call-out in the form of satire about the sexism (and some of the racism) in the fandom.


End file.
